Regrets and Surprises
by jasonstoneface
Summary: Nothing much. Just bridging a few gaps.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own MacGyver. Paramount does. So don't sue me, please?

Author's Note: This isn't much of a story. I'm filling in some gaps between "The Stringer," "The Mountain of Youth," and the two MacGyver made-for-TV movies, "The Lost Treasure of Atlantis" and "Countdown to Doomsday." Once this is done, the fun will really begin for future MacGyver stories. And for those of you who know what I'm talking about, I am perfectly aware of the fact that "The Stringer" was the real final episode of the show and that "The Mountain of Youth" was originally a lost episode that takes place before "The Stringer." But since "The Mountain of Youth" was aired last, and for the sake of creative breathing room for what I want to do. Also, anyone who reads this, can you tell me weather or not there was any mention of Sam (Mac's son from "The Stringer") or Mac's departure from the Phoenix Foundation in "Countdown to Doomsday?" Someone who has seen both TV movies knows for a fact that there was no mention in "The Lost Treasure of Atlantis" but can't remember if there was any mention in "Countdown to Doomsday." Now, enjoy the story!

Regrets and Surprises

MacGyver and his newly-discovered son Sam (born to Kate Malloy, one of Mac's old girlfriends) were ready to head out on the road on motorcycles. Pete Thornton, MacGyver's best friend and now-former boss watched (with what little sight he had left due to his glaucoma) as they prepared to leave.

"So where to?" asked Sam.

"Somewhere else," answered MacGyver, modest as always. They soon rode away. Father and son had a lot of catching up to do.

*In Reality*

MacGyver awoke to find that he was sleeping on the couch in the suburban home that he had lived in since he lost his houseboat. It took a while for it to sink in.

"Sam," he whispered to himself. "Kate." Was it all a dream?

MacGyver didn't have time to think about it as the phone started ringing. "Perfect timing," he grumbled. Reluctantly, he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Mac, it's Pete."

"Hi, Pete."

"Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"You could say that, but go on."

"Sorry. Anyway, Mei Jan just called. That smuggling investigation you were working on is finished. She and Tan Yee had some unexpected help from an investigative reporter named Shawn Milloy. They may have found enough evidence to bring down Chung."

MacGyver suddenly thought about his dream, surprised by the name. Though in his dream, Sam was a photojournalist and not an investigative reporter, he just had to ask the question. "Shawn Milloy? Was he about your height with brown hair?"

"No," answered Pete confused. "He's a tall black man, maybe a couple of inches taller than you. Why did you ask for a description?"

"Oh," said Mac. He quickly fibbed, "I . . . thought the name sounded familiar." Just as quickly, he changed the subject back to the previous one and asked, "How is this going to affect the trade talks?"

Judging from MacGyver's tone, Pete could tell that there was something his best friend wasn't telling him. Mac and Pete knew each other too well. Nevertheless, he decided to push the thought away for the moment and answered, "They're going to go on, albeit Chung obviously won't be involved. If he's convicted, and it's likely he will be, both China and the U. S. are going to sever all ties with him."

"That's good news," said MacGyver. However, Pete wasn't done.

"Alright, MacGyver, what's on your mind? And don't say nothing, because I know you too well."

MacGyver knew he had screwed up. He decided he had no choice but to tell him the truth. Well, part of it anyway. He rubbed his eyes and said, "Look, Pete, I just woke up from a dream. I'll tell you about it later. It left me with some questions and I don't think . . . no, I KNOW that you won't be able to answer them. Now, is there something else?"

"No, I don't think so," answered Pete. "You can take the day off if you need to."

"You're right, I do need to. I'll call you when I'm ready, okay?"

"Alright. Bye, Mac."

"Bye, Pete." MacGyver hung up the phone. He sat there for a few minutes, thinking about his dream. He then picked up the telephone and dialed a number, hoping the person he was trying to call still had that number.

Sara Johnson was getting ready to go to work. She was getting ready to put on her make-up when the phone rang. "Terrific," she mumbled. She picked up the phone and asked, "Hello?"

"Hey, Sara, it's MacGyver."

"Hey, MacGyver! It's been a long time! But why are you calling so early?"

"I just need to ask you something real quick. Do you remember when you told me that Kate had been shot?"

Sara's heart nearly sank. "Yes. You took it pretty hard."

"I know. Look, do you know if she had a child? A son?"

"No, she never had a child. She told me once that she was pregnant with your child, but she had a miscarriage. It really tore her up."

"Oh," said MacGyver regretfully. "I'm sorry."

"MacGyver?" asked Sara with concern. "Are you okay?" No answer. "MacGyver?" Mac hadn't really been paying attention. Finally, Sara said, "Earth to MacGyver! Are you okay?"

This broke him out of his reverie. "What? Oh. Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just . . . thinking about what might have been." Without another word, MacGyver hung up the phone and cried.

*Pre-"The Mountain of Youth"*

The next Monday, MacGyver walked into Pete's office. MacGyver had told Pete about the dream of him having a son and learning what had really happened. Pete offered to give him some time off, but he insisted that he was ready to come back to work. Mac came into the office after being told that it was urgent. As he sat down, MacGyver asked, "What is it, Pete?"

"It's that clown Jack Dalton. I don't know how he did it, but he somehow convinced the entire Phoenix board to let him go to Kabulstan."

"He WHAT?" asked MacGyver as he bolted out of his chair. "Kabulstan is a hostile third-world country!"

"I know," said Pete as he took of his dark glasses. "He claims he's found the Fountain of Youth."

MacGyver crossed his arms and shook his head. "That's just like him, to pull a scheme like this. Can you book me a flight to Kabulstan?"

"Already did," said Pete. "We have a fix on where Jack's plane crashed. You'll drop in by parachute near the crash site. The rescue chopper will pick you up in four hours."

"Thanks, Pete," nodded Mac before bolting out of the office.

*Post-"The Mountain of Youth"*

MacGyver walked into Pete's office and slumped down in his chair. He and Jack had stopped a group of Kabulstan soldiers from using the water from the so-called "Fountain of Youth" to build a hydrogen bomb. Jack was trying to promote a bottling plant for B. Young Products, but in the end had decided against it. Mac smiled as for once, Jack actually thought of others before himself! But right now, he was feeling blue for some reason.

Pete heard his friend moan. "What's wrong, Mac?"

"I'll be forty in two weeks."

Pete raised an eyebrow. "And what's wrong with that?"

"I just feel like my life is coming to an end. I mean, 40? That's a big number."

"MacGyver," said Pete, "age is only a number. You're not old. I mean, look at you! You're in great shape, you don't look old, and you certainly don't act old. When I turned 40, I felt the same way you do now. But you wanna know something? When I turned 40, Connie told me that my life wasn't over. It was just beginning." He smiled as he added, "She was so right."

MacGyver looked up. "You really mean that?"

"Absolutely!" exclaimed Pete with a smiled. "Anyway, I've got a couple of early birthday gifts, since you'll be in Europe helping Professor Atticus and then visiting Paul. First . . ." Pete took off his glasses and smiled. "Ta-da!"

It took a minute for Mac to realize what he was talking about. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "You . . . you can see?"

"Yeah," answered Pete excitedly, standing up.

"That's great!" said MacGyver with glee as the two hugged. "But how?"

"Well, one morning, I woke up and my vision had cleared a little bit. The next day, it was a little better, and then the next. I went to the doctor and he confirmed it: Somehow, my eye damage is reversing itself. Of course, I'll have to go back to the doctor to make sure my glaucoma doesn't come back, but at least for now I can see again!"

"I'm proud of ya, old friend," said MacGyver with a smile. "Now, what's the other surprise?"

"Come with me," said Pete as he grabbed his suit.

They went down to the parking lot and Pete pulled a blindfold out of his pocket. MacGyver moaned, "Pete, you know I don't like being blindfolded."

"Sorry, Mac, but seeing it would spoil the surprise. Now, put it on."

"Yes, father," said MacGyver sarcastically. Pete chuckled lightly as he blindfolded Mac. They then got into the backseat of the car. "You know where to take us," Pete said to the driver. The driver nodded.

The drive was short. As he opened his door, Pete took MacGyver by the arm and said, "We're here." Once both men were out, Pete pulled off the blindfold. MacGyver couldn't believe his eyes!

"My houseboat? You rebuilt my houseboat?"

"Yep," said Pete with a smile. "It was finished shortly before you left for Kabulstan. I had the moving company bring your stuff here and I made sure to put everything the way you like it."

"Aw, man, thanks, Pete," said MacGyver with a smile.

Pete smiled back. "Hey, that's what friends are for."

The End


End file.
